


here we are, at the end

by petcheetah



Series: the end of the (f*cking) world [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petcheetah/pseuds/petcheetah
Summary: he had to bury them. it was only right.





	here we are, at the end

He decided to bury his family. They were covered in rubble, and blood, and it pained him to even have to look at them, but he didn’t want to leave them where they were. They were his siblings. They did not deserve that.

Five had all the time in the world, so over the course of a few days he had dug up four graves. They laid out in a field, one of the only places he was able to find that wasn’t covered in the rubble of all of the buildings. And slowly, he picked up his siblings and took them to the graves. They were much heavier than they had ever been, and Five was forced to drag Luther when he got to his body. His hands were covered in dirt, and they were scratched up and bleeding from pulling up all of the rubble to get his siblings out.

He didn’t put them into the graves in any specific order. There was no need when they were all dead. He worked tirelessly until the only one of his siblings not in the dugout graves was his brother Klaus.

He had not been able to find the bodies of Ben or Vanya, and that pained him immensely. But Klaus— out of all his siblings, aside from the two he couldn’t find, Klaus was one of the only ones that took time out of his days to go find Five. He didn’t mind that Five didn’t talk to him all that often, and Five didn’t mind listening to Klaus chatter on about anything and everything. It was painful, digging out Klaus from beneath the rubble. He was the only one whose eyes had remained open after everything, and it looked like, even before dying, Klaus had been skin and bones. It hurt.

So it took far longer for Five to bring himself to put his brother into that grave. He kept his sibling by his side, and he was sure that Klaus would find it hilarious that Five couldn’t help but talk to his corpse after he had died. The one who sees ghosts, being talked to by someone who cannot. He’d find it absolutely hilarious.

When Five eventually brought himself to stand up from Klaus’ side, it pained him to begin pushing the man towards the only empty grave.

Out of all his siblings, Klaus was the easiest to move.

He was only centimetres away from dropping his brother into the grave, when he froze.

He had to be hearing things, he knew. But he had to stop.

Because what he was hearing sounded like breathing, and if it wasn’t coming from Five—

Five rolled Klaus over to face him, and was met instantly with the sight of Klaus’ eyes. That wouldn’t be strange, except Five had made sure to close them.

And then Klaus’ eyes blinked, and Klaus drew in an incredibly deep breath.

His eyes gained focus. Five couldn’t speak. Klaus blinked once, twice, staring at him.

“Five?”

And Five let out a scream, and tackled Klaus into the tightest – and only – hug he had given in his life.

 


End file.
